


Personal Matters

by C_O_R_P_S_E



Category: FDO: IAST
Genre: FTM, Human, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Other, goyal, hookers, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_O_R_P_S_E/pseuds/C_O_R_P_S_E
Summary: Taxitut hates being a chauffeur when it comes to picking up sex workers.Having to drive them back to base, his partner got all the fun, it sometimes made the driver jealous he admits.This time around, he couldn't get his eyes off of this one particular girl who sat beside him.





	1. Personal Matters

It wasnt unusual to pick up hookers in the old mustard yellow 1966 ford mustang and drive them back to the shop. Most of them reeked of cigarette smoke and some sort of cheap perfume in attempt cover up the foul odor.   
Taxi wasn't to pleased of the reoccuring shitty personalities most of the women had as they sat up in the front seat gawked about how bad the car looked because it was old. It definitely didn't help that the stench of the ladies sank into the fibers of the car interior just to give it an older vibe then it really was.  
Taxitut reached foward and gave the dashboard a few pats and smiled. "Still running strong buddy." He hummed in a happy mannor.  
Pulling up to a stop light, the man checked the location briefly on the piece of torn blueprints paper and looked ahead across the intersection, matching the addresses.   
The light turned green moments later, zipping across the road, Taxitut pulled up to the curb of the location and waited while scraping his toes across the textured metal of the break petal in anticipation for who the next toxic bitch was going to be.   
Taxitut sighed before frowning in thoughts that this lady would be like every other who talks shit about him being a goyal or pokes at his horns calling him the devil.   
Taxitut pushed his thumbs down on the steering wheel and sat up, stretching his back before letting out a gasp at the sudden noise of three loud taps on the window.   
He immediately hunched over and furrowed his brows when the door opened and the lady slipped into the car and closed the squeaky door with a thud.  
"You have a really nice car! Ford Mustang?" The lady spoke in a sweet tone setting her purse on her lap. Taxitut immediately looked up and looked at the lady and blinked a few times in shock and disbelief.   
The lady smiled and batted her eyelashes before gently pushing some strands of golden hair behind her year. "My uncle used to be a mechanic, he loved these. Year 1966 right?"  
"Uhmmm .. y-yes!" Taxitut stuttered before taking in a deep breath to recollect himself. Expecting a foul order in the car, his nose was filled up with only the pleasent scent of sugar and roses with a hint of vanilla. "I, I am sorry, I, nobody I've ever talked to before..knows or likes cars this old." He gave a crooked awkward smile followed by a slight squeak. He was sure going to beat himself up later for this moment of embarrassment.  
"It is honestly sad. There should be more of these models around. Vintage, beautiful, unique." The young lady spoke again with a gentle smile. She giggled as she watched the lovestruck goyal frozen in place with his jaw dropped, in awe that she liked cars too.  
"I..I KNOW RIGHT?!" Taxitut finally spoke aloud with a smile plastered across his face. He looked over his shoulder at his blindspot before pulling out into the main road and driving off to the workshop. It had to have been about 45 minutes of dirt roads and curves to get to the location back to base, but he didn't mind one bit as he chatted away with the stranger beside him.  
"Oh! By the way, I love your voice. Sounds so pretty!" The young lady said placing her hand on Taxi's theigh. The man flinched followed by a gasp as his hands gripped as hard as they could on the steering wheel, causing the lady to immediately pull away in a sincerely sorry face expression.   
Taxitut was grateful he was stopping the car anyways for they were already arriving at the destination. He grabbed onto the stick shift with a trembling hand and shifted the gear into park before quickly turning off the ignition.  
The rumble of the car came to a still as if that was the cue to look back at the woman. Taxi's eyes quickly glanced at the woman rummaging through her small white purse to looking at the rusted sheet metal outside of Ewrine's workshop in a makeshift structure to imitate a fence.  
"Oh, we are 10 minutes early! Wonderful driving Taxi!" The girl gave him a big smile before it faded away into a slightly saddened look. "I am sorry for the scare, I did not mean to startle you."  
"O..OH! N-no you didn't. I mean, it was unexpected yes but I...I don't mind at all!" Taxi stuttered, merely squeaking as his voice went up high of his own embarrassment. He looked down at the time on the car's clock that rested up above the radio, confirming that it is correct and they are ten minutes early. He couldn't help but to take a glimpse at her breasts that poked out from her low cut shirt, showing off a small part of the black laced bra complimenting the light pink colored shirt she had on.  
"So you don't mind?" The young woman asked once again gazing up into the man's slitted eyes with a barely noticeable grin on her face.  
"N-no I don't mind. I actually uhmm-!" His voice cracked when the gentle hand returned to his theighs towards his kneecap. The lady's fingers slightly curled feeling the soft material of the knee high fleece shorts he had on before slowly gliding it up his leg.   
Taxi bit down and gritted his teeth slowly moving back into the seat as the lady's fingers danced up his leg. He watched as she set her purse down off of her lap as she leaned over the center console towards his lap, never stopping her hand for a second as it dipped down to his inner theigh. Taxi's legs were stiff and squeezed together as if they were bonded by glue as the sensation was so desired but at the same time so unwanted with the secrets he held. The secret didn't last long when the woman's hand was against his crotch feeling the bare flat surface he hated so much as he bit down on his tongue enough to draw blood. There was an ever so loud silence that passed through the car for a few moments before it was disrupted by a slight moan, hands pushing down harder on Taxi's crotch.  
"Open up, don't be shy." She said, voice dropping down to be lower and quieter. Head beaded with sweat, it took more than a few seconds for Taxi to give in and relax to finally spread apart his legs, giving the other's hand an invitation to glide down the outside of his pants before dragging a middle finger up and in between his labia folds.  
"F..Fuck..!!!" Taxi gasped lifting himself off of the seat and grabbing at the sides of the car seat at the intense but sudden pleasure that pulsed through his body.  
"I do love men like you, dear Taxi." The woman spoke in a hushed tone circling her finger hard around his clit through the fabric. She half lidded her eyes and bit her lip with a smile before looking back up into the man's eyes in which she let out a small moan. "May I suck on your cock daddy?" She said with a wink.  
Taxi's eye went wide open as his chance to get laid became a reality finally. Years of watching his partner in crime have endless partners and sex just about everyday made the goyal jealous over time, for he wanted the same experience too. Opening his mouth to speak was then cut short, before Taxi could respond there was a loud ringtone that went off coming from the white bag that sat on the floor. The woman sat up and brushed her hair over her ear before grabbing her device and turning off the alarm. "Oh dear, it seems my appointment is -"  
"O-OH yeah! N-no problem! It is right behind there!" Taxi stuttered once again breathing heavily as he pointed towards the rusted metal sheets. As if it was on cue, the escort stepped out of the building and waved on the lady to come in.  
"I am s-"  
"Oh no it's ok! H-he is in there for you!" Taxitut smiled sheepishly with his face flustered, watching as the young woman opened the door and closed it, waving to the chauffeur before turning to the escort. Taxi couldn't help but to stare at as her hips swayed with each step she took in those sexy laced shoes with her long curled hair bounced slightly. The lady soon disappeared around the corner and Taxitut let out a shutter and rolled down the window to get some fresh air while balling up his fist, he frowned, feeling his heart sink in disappointment as he muttered one word to himself, 'damn'.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about afternoon as the day started to get hotter. The sun continued to beat down on the desert like floor creating the illusion of distortion.  
Dispite the air being dry and unbearably warm, Taxitut couldn't help but to be thankful to havea cool breeze periodically come through to accomadade the awful weather.

The man hung his arms out the window and rested his chin on the interior leather like material of the car and let out a deep sigh. With eyes half lidded, Taxitut couldn't help but to ponder with his mind at the slight disappoint that knotted up in his belly.

Closing his eyes, the goyal listened to the wind as it picked up, hearing the sand on the earth's floor shift ever so slightly and settled down once more into pure silence.

It was better to be focousing on relaxing subjects as he learned in the past as a coping strategy to calm down his anxiety.

It seemed like years had passed before the man opened his eyes again leaned back into the car seat.

Looking at the time on the dashboard, he let out a particularly loud sigh as it has been only 15 minutes since the beautiful lady has left his side to be with his accomplice.

Taxitut furrowed his brows at the thought then shivered at his own thoughts, knowing he already ruined the mood, or even the chance of a relationship by his overly shy and awkward personality.

He then blushed out of embarrassment at the reminders that passed through his head, the moments that happened throughout the last hour up until 15 minutes ago.

Voice cracking, awkward smiles, high pitch tones in reflex attempt to cover up his own embaressment and down to the minor shivers and sudden jumps.  
All of it made the sinking feeling of his heart more noticeable then before, putting him back into a state of anxiety.

"Oh no.." Taxitut said to himself burying his face into his hands, hiding the sighs of blushing as if anyone was watching.  
He reached up to remove his shades before placing them on the dashboard then rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

Taxitut scrunched his eye closed for a matter of seconds before relaxing once again. Focousing on slow breathing and the gentle gusts of wind passing by, he opened his eye up again, only to be looking down at his own lap.

Sighing again, a small but split second thought passed through his mind, causing his legs to twitch and cheeks to glow a shade of rosey red.

Taxitut took a few moments to reclaim his dignity to himself by thinking about something different, but he couldn't help but to wander back to explore the sudden thought.

'What if she didn't have to go?' He thought to himself, quickly glancing at the passenger seat, only to be bare.

The man closed his eye, picturing the beautiful woman by his side, leaning over and tracing her finger up his own folds through the thick layer of fabric.

'What would have happened next?' Taxitut bit his lip at the questions lingering inside his brain.

Spreaking apart his legs, the goyal placed his right hand on his inner theigh, reenacting the situation that happened not long ago.

The man slowly grazed his claws on the fabric as he glided his hand up to his crotch just like how the woman did.

Taxitut let out a shiver as his middle finger dared to dip down inbetween his legs to where his enterence began before pushing the fabric down over the hole.

Taxitut's breath hitched followed by a shakey exhale, never stopping his finger from tracing up and to his clit in a rough manner.

"D-damn..!" Taxitut whispered to himself, picturing the woman proceeding to draw circles around his member as he mimicked the visuals behind his eyelids.

Once again, the man let out a shutter followed by a twitch of his legs as the pleasure ran throughout his nether area.

'What would I do?' The goyal questioned as the visuals came to a halt. Several moments had passed of blank thoughts, hand never leaving the area where it started.

Moments passed until the man sat up straight in his chair and looked at his surroundings, confirming he was indeed alone.

One more glance at the clock and back outside, it didn't take much longer before he lifted himself off of the seat to wriggle his pants off, pushing them down around his ankles.

Spreading apart his legs to the furthest they could go in the situation, Taxitut looked down at his groin to see how aroused he really was.

He couldn't help but to let out a quick but barley audible gasp as he gazed over his own erection.

Taxitut almost forgot that the female anatomy of a goyal, the clit was much bigger and different then a female human, since he never really looked at himself before, the facts were only known by hearing the sex ed talks years ago.

With a shakey hand, the man slowly placed his thumb on the base of the erected member and dragged it up almost 4 inches to the tip followed by a stiffled moan.

He couldnt help but to look up again and gaze through windshield to observe the area outside as a distraction as he withdrew his hand and placed it on his knee.

The man tried focousing on something that would be merely interesting to ponder on, in attempts to justify the feeling of embarrassment and shame that lurked within.

His mind tried to reason with himself by justifying his actions as 'natural' and 'everyone does it' while he slowly returned a hand to his groin.

Taxitut flinched once again when his sensitive member contacted his warm and smooth palm before he moved his hips foward as if he were to be grinding up against someone, or his vision, the woman's ass.

"Holy..." The man muttered in a shakey tone.

He continued to move his hips back and forth as the internal pleasure screamed to go faster and harder, craving more.

He couldnt help but to let his mind slip into what he despretly wanted most. The thoughts wandered to visualizing the woman spreading apart her legs to show the man her all.  
The woman then using her fingers to pull back the vulva gently, showing her eager and wet enterence, begging to be fucked.

Bringing the palm of his hand up to his mouth, the man firmly pressed his tongue and dragged it from the base up to his middle finger before making a fist.

Taxitut then relaxed his hand ever so slightly to form a small o as his thoughts raced and his breathing became faster then ever before.

The man chewed on the bottom of his lip as he looked down inbetween his legs at his hand and throbbing member, daring to roll his hips foward and push up against the hole he desperately desired.

Closing his eyes, all he could imagine was being inbetween the woman's legs rocking his hips back and forth in an effort to tease her enterence as he mimicked the action physically with his hand.

Desperation kicked in when it was to much to handle his own stalling before he instantly pushed all the way into his clenched fingers with ease without second thought.

The new sensation almost launched the goyal out of his seat as he emmited a loud whimper from deep within his throat.

"F-fuck..!" Taxi barked out loud as he used his free hand to push himself off of the seat for leverage as he thrusted a second time into his fist followed by a third and forth and fifth time.

They goyal's legs quivered as the the pounding soon became pumping vigorously as he fell back into the chair with mouth agape and heavily panting.

All he could picture was the woman beneath him moaning, reaching up to his back as she dug her fingers into his body pleading for him to never stop pleasing her as he thrusted into her dripping wet hole.

It didnt take long for those new taboo like thoughts to throw him over the edge into a sudden but intense orgasm followed by a howl.

Taxitut dug his heels into the floorboard and arched his back as his hand dared to continue moving on his over stimulated member to cause sudden and violent twitches.

Biting his tongue, he held back the screams of pleasure into the back of his throat, only soon to be secured by his two hands to his mouth to keep extra quiet after the ruckus he made.

The man's eye was scrunched shut as the pulsating orgasm eventually simmered down after a few minutes of shivering and heavy breathing.

Hands finally came off of his mouth and he opened his eyes only to look down at the mess inbetween his legs, on the seat and on the floorboard.

'Oh...' The man spoke after a moment of silence passed. He frowned at the sight before his eyes, only remembering that the anatomy he didnt care for produced 10 times more lubrication then a female human, or so he was told.

The car now had a odor that anyone could tell it was sex or masturbation that caused the particular smell, leaving the goyle to slightly blush as his anxiety started to flare up again.

Taxitut looked back down between his legs at the deminishing erection and to the liquid on the seat. The man curiously dipped his finger down into the slippery thick clear/cream colored liquid that looked almost like cum. He gave it a twirl before rubbing it inbetween his index finger and thumb.

Observing the newer found liquid he has never seen before, eyes traced where it came from that led back to his parts he didn't ever care for as he confirmed.

The tight throbbing knot in his stomach of sexual desires and feelings brought the man to drag his finger to the entrance in which seeped out the fluids.

On e finger gently pushed against the hole before it slowly started to slide in with ease with the lubricated index finger.

Taxitut held his breath as he went in deeper and deeper until his knuckle was the only thing stopping the progression of any further entry.

The goyal immediately pulled his finger out with a pop and shivered both in shame and a desire to do it again.

Looking outside the windshield again to confirm he was alone, he pushed back the seat with a click and put his feet up on either side of the steering wheel onto the dashboard slouched over in a c position to get a better look at himself.

His shakey breathing became louder as he returned the lubricated finger back into the hole and dragged it out again.

The process then repeated as the goyal closed his eyes picturing the woman and what she was recieving.

Facinated by the thought, it didnt take long until the man was rapidly drawing out and plunging his finger heavily and deeper back inside his hole causing the sound of wet slurching and hitting against skin.

'F...Fuu..!" Taxitut moaned as he watched his member starting to get erect again.

A second finger was being pondered over if it should be added or not for a few moments before the middle finger touched the entrance.

Immediately Taxitut yanked out his finger and withdrew his hand as he heard people talking outside, especially the familiar voice, the woman.

His eye widened and heart froze for a second before he quickly slammed his feet down on the floor, pulling up his shorts and pulled the seat back up in a loud creek.

He desperately leaned over to the passenger seat and quickly opened up the glove compartment to grab a scented tree to hang up on the rear view mirror.

Shutting the door and fiddling with a lighter, he managed to light up the cigarette just in time to take a few puffs in a pitiful attempt to cover up the odor.

"Oh dear go-"

"Hello Taxitut!" The woman said as she opened up the door and took her seat followed by a little smile.

She put her purse down on the floor and took a second before opening up her phone's lock screen to check for any unread messages or so.

The goyal's hands were stiff on the steering wheel as he clenched his teeth together in an obviously awkward toothy smile.

His heart pounded faster and faster as he worked up his courage to ask if the young woman was ready to go back to where she was picked up.

"Taxi? I didn't know you smoked." The young woman spoke after a long silence, which caused the other to tense up even more.

He slowly nodded his head, eyes never moving to meet the woman's own.

His thoughts didnt process much as he could only focous on the feeling of the fluids getting absorbed through his pants by the second, his erection getting more desperate for physical attention.

"Are you doing o-"

"Y-YES Ma'am! Sure am!" The man squeaked through his stiff smile.

He fumbled with the keys in the ignition before turning it toward, bringing the engine back to life in a rumble.

"R..Ready? T..To go back I mean!" The goyal questioned.

"Yes I am!" The woman said followed by a cough.

She watched as the other immediately chucked his cigarette out of the window in a blink of the eye and placed a firm hand on the stick shift switching it into the gear.

The sudden screw up didn't set well in the goyal's stomach as he made the woman not feel good because of his selfish habbits.

To an extent he was happy it happened because it was an obvious boner killer.

He took a deep breath before looking over at the passenger and looked her in the eyes with an expression full of regret. "I am sorry, I-I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It is ok my friend! Thank you for thinking about me, you are to kind, so caring!" She said with a smile.

It wasnt long until the two were on the road again, but this time a presence of tension through silence stood between them.

No words were exchanged since they were at the outpost, since the screw up that the man felt so badly about still.

To what seemed like an eternity the woman sighed and placed her hands in her lap, fingers laced. "I am sorry I had to go so soon like that." She spoke, breaking the silence.

"N-no! You are f-fine! How was it?" He stuttered taking a quick glance to his side, only to have the two meet eye contact.

"It was ok! I can see why that young woman with the mask... Karama? Yes! I can see why she told me to not expect much and fake it until I make it." The woman said with a giggle.

Taxitut couldn't help but to smile with a stifled laugh. "That's her alright!" He ended up chuckling and took another glance at the woman.

She looked up and smiled back at the goyal with a soft gaze. "You are so sweet Taxitut! I am glad that you are ok and not mad." She said, leaning over to make sure she was heard by the other as well as be affectionate.

"You too! I love y- I mean as- you are pretty!" The man squeaked once again as he tried to speak.

He was glad that the woman seemed to understand his gibberish and nonsense when he spoke.

The other softly chuckled before taking a moment to stretch and yawn.  
"Oh! I have been meaning to ask, what is that smell?"

"WHAT?" Taxitut inhaled sharply as he felt his heart skip a beat. Already his forehead was beaded up with sweat and his cheeks were beginning to fluster.

"O-oh..!!" He stalled as he thought of something clever. "Milk! YES! Milk, it was bad but it smells sweet? It was good and bad? I spilled it everywhere! Accidents you know! Spoiled on this hot day!" The goyal finished with a crooked smile.

He could see the woman nodding out of the corner of his eye in an understanding way.

For once the goyal mentally admitted he was glad to see the curb where he usually dropped off and picked up hookers as he pulled up next to it.

The car squeaked to a hault and the girl looked at the taller man for a few moments then smiled. "Of course!" She said with a wink before opening up the door to step out.

Before shutting the door the woman quickly dug through her hand bag before she handed a piece of paper to the other. "I will see you around handsome!" She finished with closing the door with a grin.

Taxitut couldnt help but to stare at the gorgeous hair and how it fell around her shoulders and back and oh how her hips swayed as she walked like a queen.

The man blinked a few times in an attempt to get out of the lovestruck gaze and immediately remembered to look down at the paper.

He couldn't help but to smile and bring the paper to his chest to enjoy the moment of pure happiness as he scored the woman's phone number.

He then brought the paper up closer to his face to read the small writing below the numbers.

'Call me! I would love to have fun with you sometime! I didn't want to bother you since it looks like you recently finished up some fun without me. ;-)' the note read.

Taxitut slowly slid the paper into his vest pocket and rolled up the window to his car with a smile.

He checked the blindspot of the car before pulling out and onto the main road. His cheeks flustered in a light pink before he let out a shreik on the top of his lungs all the way back to the outpost.


End file.
